Rikkinäinen teekuppi
by 00Asphyxia00
Summary: On joulukuun 25. päivä, Levin syntymäpäivä. Eren ja muut ovat suunnitelleet kapteenin päänmenoksi jotain, mutta ei tuo lyhyt herra ole mihinkään tyytyväinen. Tai siltä ainakin vaikuttaa... EreRi. Kyllä, voitte taas tappaa minut kuvan takia. Kuva on Tumblr'stä. Henkilöltä Miuuniverse.


**A/N **Apua, en ole todella pitkään aikaan mitään kirjoittanut ja jotenkin nytkin inspiraatio loppui kesken ja.. No, toivotaan että joku edes jaksaa lukea tämän 1,047 sanaa sisältävän ficin ja haluaisi kirjoittaa risuja ja ruusuja. ^^' Mutta siis tosiaan, en ole piiitkäään aikaan kirjoittanut mitään, eikä inspiraatiota ole ollut oikein mihinkään. Esimerkiksi tuota nimeä _"Rikkinäinen teekuppi"_ piti alunperin käyttää yhdessä Hetalia ficissä, mutta kun nyt olen jokseenkin Hetaliasta ulos pikkuhiljaa kasvanut, niin käytin sitä tässä. Kirjoitusvirheitä löytyy varmasti, mutta en nyt viitsi useaan otteeseen tarkistaa. Nauttikaa ficistä. ^w^

**Summary: **On joulukuun 25. päivä, Levin syntymäpäivä. Eren ja muut ovat suunnitelleet kapteenin päänmenoksi jotain, mutta ei tuo lyhyt herra ole mihinkään tyytyväinen. Tai siltä ainakin vaikuttaa...

**Paritukset: **EreRi

Levi katselee kuinka pienet valkoiset lumihiutaleet laskeutuvat hiljalleen jo valkoiseen maahan. Lyhyt mies huokaa ja kietoo vilttiään tiukemmin ympärilleen. On joulukuun kahdeskymmenesviides päivä. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä. Kaikkialla on kylmää, ainoastaan takasta tuleva lämpö lämmittää kohmeiset sormet ja varpaat. Miksei hänen syntymäpäivänsä ole kesällä, kuten monien muiden? Miksi hänen täytyy ylipäätänsä vanhentua? Oman syntymänsä juhlistaminen on muutenkin täysin idioottimaista.  
Samassa Levin mieleen muistuu viime joulu, kuinka Erd, Petra, Auruo ja Gunther olivat yhdessä koristelleet hänen luutansa. Ensiksi hän oli tietenkin vihainen, kun hänen luutansa oli sotkettu eri väreillä ja hapsuilla, mutta lopulta yöllä yksikseen hän melkein jopa hymyili asialle. Mutta nyt, heitä ei edes enää ole. Ainoana muistona heistä on valokuva ja Eren.

Erenistä puheenollen, poika ei ole tullut edes pyytämään mitään tehtäviä tänään. Tosin se taitaa johtua siitä että hänelle annettiin vapaata. Levi huokaa uudestaan ja istahtaa sängylleen katsellen takkaa unisena. Juuri kun lyhyt mies on uppoutumassa masentaviin ajatuksiinsa, kuuluu ovelta koputus. "Niin?" , mies kysyy jaksamatta sen paremmin mitään sanoa.

"Levi heichou! Sasha ja Hanji aloittivat ruokasodan ruokasalissa enkä tiedä mitä tehdä!" , Eren huutaa oven takaa ja lisää vielä nopeasti: "Ainiin, oven takana on Eren Jäger!" Levi pyörittelee päätään, Hanji on viisas ja yleensä nyt Sashakin on, miksi kaikkea tyhmää täytyy tapahtua hänen vapaapäivänään?  
Levi avaa huoneensa oven nähden Erenin seisovan oikea käsi sydämen päällä katsellen lyhyempää miestä hyvin jauhoisella naamalla. "Et edes naamaasi raaskinut mennä pesemään? Älä vastaa." , Levi kysyy närkästyneenä, mutta astuu silti huoneestaan ulos vaikka toinen sopertaakin jotain vastaukseksi. Lyhyt mies lähtee kävelemään nyt viltti harteiltaan kadonneena kohti ruokasalia. Eren katselee hymyillen toisen selkää ja seuraa toista tietenkin.

"Haihduta tuo raivostuttava hymy huuliltasi. Tunnen sen selkääni vasten." , Levi murahtaa, hänen vapaapäivänsäkin on nyt pilalla, kun täytyy jotain Hanjia ja Sashaa mennä kaitsemaan.  
Levi avaa ruokasalin ovet ja katsoo ympärilleen. Jauhoa kaikkialla, tämä saa hänen hermonsa kireälle - ei sillä etteivät ne olisi jo. "Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" , Levi nappaa lähintä henkilöä korvasta, joka sattuu olemaan Connie joka aina tämän surkean kohtalon joutuu kokemaan. Lopulta hetken odottelun jälkeen kaksi jauhoista henkilöä tonttulakit päässä tulevat keittiöstä kantaen kakkua, jossa lukee suurin kirjaimin hänen nimensä. "Hyvää syntymäpäivää Levi!" , kaikki huutavat kuorossa, joka saa kyseisen herran vain nyrpistämään nenäänsä ja kurtistamaan kulmiaan. "Te kaksi, hakekaa ämpäri ja moppi! Jean, hae rätti!" , Levi käskyttää ja kääntyy sitten Hanjia ja Sashaa kohti vihaisena.

"Minä sanoin etten tahdo mitään juhlia." , Levi marisee istuessaan nyt puhtautta kiiltävässä ruokasalissa kaikkien ihmisten kanssa. Pöydän päästä Levi näkee kaikkien ihmisten ilmeet kun hän odottaa reaktiota sanoihinsa. Aivan kuin kukaan ei ottaisi häntä tosissaan, raivostuttavaa. "Älä nyt he näkivät vaivaa tähän." , pitkä vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoo istahtaessaan penkin reunalle. Erwin Smith. Levi oli jo odottanut ettei näkisi miestä tänään, ja jokseenkin jopa toivonut ettei näkisi, raivostuttavaa tuollainen positiivisuus.

Lyhyt ärtynyt mies jaksaa kuunnella noin puolituntia ihmisten iloista puheensorinaa, kunnes puoliksi vahingossa ja puoliksi tahallaan tiputtaa posliinisen teekupin sisältöineen lattialle. "Miksi oikein juhlimme jotain näin turhaa, kun voisimme tehdä töitä, täysin turhaa istua paikoillaan ja nauraa surkeille jutuille!" , Levi huutaa ja häipyy huoneesta kädet nyrkkiin puristettuina. Hänen tekee mieli hakata jotain.

* * *

Eren katselee rikkinäistä teekuppia lattialla surullisena ja sen jälkeen hiljentynyttä porukkaa, joka hiljalleen lipuu pois salista. Miksei Levi voi olla kohtelias ja iloinen edes yhden päivän ajan? Hän ei ole kyllä edes koskaan nähnyt Levin hymyilevän, joten tämä oli ihan odotettavaa.

Titaani poika selvittää kurkkuaan ja toteaa; "Ehkä meidän on vain parasta siivota tämä sotku ja mennä tekemään töitämme." , ihmiset kerrankin kuuntelevat ja käyvät tuumasta toimeen. Eren sen sijaan suuntaa ulos salista. Hän tahtoo puhua Leville.  
Eren ei löydä Leviä huoneestaan, joka oli kyllä odotettavaa. Poika heittää vihreän paksun viittansa ylleen ja lähtee ulos kylmään etsimään pomoaan. Ei hän muutakaan paikkaa keksi minne toinen olisi voinut mennä.

Pitkän etsinnän jälkeen Eren löytää Levin seisomasta jonkun ulkorakennuksen luota jonka tarkoituksesta hän ei tiedä. "Heichou-" , Eren aloittaa hieman hymyillen kunnes saa nyrkin naamansa. Tarkkaan ottaen poskeen ja tuntee hampaansa irtoavan paikoiltaan. Hetken hakkaamisen jälkeen kun verta on valkoisella lumipeitteellä, Eren nostaa päänsä ja katsoo vanhempaa loukkaantuneena. Vanhempi henkilö sen sijaan katsoo tätä yhtäkkiä järkyttyneenä ja aukaisee suunsa, mutta sieltä ei tule mitään.  
Ruskeahiuksinen pyyhkäisee suunpieltään ja odottaa toisen sanovan jotain. "E-Eren! Olen pahoillani, en tarkoittanut!" , Levi änkyttää, joka hämmentää Ereniä suuresti, eikä tämä voi estää itseään halaamasta lyhyttä miestä. "Ensin hajoitit kalliin teekupin ja huudat viattomille ihmisille. Ja nyt hakkaat minua, ei ole kovin hyviä käytöstapoja, tiesitkös?" , Eren ei voi estää itseään hymyilemästä, jokseenkin tuo lyhyen miehen vihaisuus saa hänet hymyilemään ja tuo änkytys on häiritsevää, kun mies tajuaa mitä on tehnyt. Aivan kuin viha olisi yhtäkkiä sumentanut toisen silmät, mitä Levi ei tietenkään ikinä myönnä.

"Miksi halaat minua?" , Levi kysyy järkyttyneenä, kun Eren ei päästä edes irti. Eren vain hymähtää ja puristaa lyhyempää miestä tiukemmin rintakehäänsä vasten. "Olet kyllä idiootti. Vilustut vielä kun olet ilman takkia ulkona." , Eren toteaa hieman punastuneena Leville laskien oman viittansa toisen harteille. "Tule teen, sinulle teetä." , Eren toteaa kun ei keksi muutakaan sanottavaa hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Levi seuraa Ereniä orjallisesti kohti tukikohtaa, kunnes punastuu hervottomasti ja pysähtyy. "Eren." , sanottu henkilö käännähtää ympäri hymyillen kapteenilleen. "Niin-?" , tosin enempää ei ehdi nuorempi sanoa kun tätä kiskaistaan takin kauluksesta alaspäin ja tuntee tämä kylmät huulet omillaan. Ruskeahiuksinen vastaa suudelmaan ja vetäytyy nopeasti pois katsoen toista hieman kysyvästi. "Kiitos." , Levi sanoo ja ryntää samantien sisälle, nolostuksesta punaisena.

* * *

Myöhemmin illalla Eren koputtaa Levin huoneen ovea lahjapaketti kädessään. "Mene pois, en tahdo nähdä sinua." , Levi ilmoittaa sänkynsä pohjalta Erenin koputuksen tunnistaen, hän nolasi itsensä täydellisesti, eikä todellakaan tahdo nähdä Ereniä enää. Miksi hän meni suutelemaan itseään monta vuotta nuorempaa poikaa? Että hän on idiootti.  
Levi kuulee silti oven avautuvan ja mulkaisee peittonsa alta Erenin saappaita. "Kuulitko, en tahdo nähdä sinua." , Levi murahtaa sängystään vihaisena nousten, ainoastaan lahjapaketin naamansa edessä nähden. "Avaa se heichou!" , Eren käskee iloisesti hymyillen, hän pakottaa sitten vaikka Levin avaamaan sen!

Vuosia täyttävä mies uhrautuu avaamaan lahjapaketin, josta paljastuu valkoinen kaulahuivi. Jokseenkin hieman jännästi kylläkin kudottu. "Minä kudoin sen sinulle, toivottavasti tykkään siitä." , Eren kertoo päänsä pois kääntäen. "Hmm-h, etkös sinä sanonut että kutominen on naisten hommaa?" , Levi kysyy pienesti virnistäen kietoen huivin samalla kaulansa ympärille. "No juu.. Mutta tein poikkeuksen ihan vain sinun vuoksesi heichou!" , Eren huudahtaa kääntäen päänsä Leviä kohti ja hymyillen näylle. "Näytät todella suloiselta." , Eren toteaa ja pussaa Levin otsaa.

"Tsk, et edes oikeaa paikkaa osannut suudella?" , Levi kysyy ärtyneenä vetäen Erenin pitkäkestoiseen suudelmaan. Eren hymyilee iloisena; "Hyvää syntymäpäivää Levi heichou!"


End file.
